


Коллекция частей тела

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Smut, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тим хотел секса из ненависти, шаблона, который бы повторялся против его воли… Но, к сожалению, эта неприязнь слишком односторонняя. Иначе Ра’с не боготворил бы в нем столь многое.





	Коллекция частей тела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Collection of Body Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149682) by Anonymous. 

_-Язык-_

Больше всего Тим ненавидит язык Ра’са. То, как он обводит его соски, щелкает по ним, массирует их так, что они краснеют и саднят. Ненавидит, как этот язык ввинчивается в его рот, исследует каждую бороздку между его зубов, добиваясь того, что Тим не может дышать и даже не хочет. Он ненавидит то, как этот язык ощущается _внутри_. После Ра’с становится совершенно самодовольным, ведь Тим способен только обессиленно вздрагивать, вытянувшись на шелковых простынях, и пялиться в пространство расфокусированным взглядом.

Он не может помешать Ра’су обхватить его лицо, водить ртом вниз и вверх по его подбородку и ворковать ужасные, _отвратительные вещи_, вроде:

— Они тебя не заслуживают, Тимоти.

Тиму хочется огрызаться и спорить, но это бесполезно, голос у него сорван. Горло каждый раз саднит от криков, Голова Демона отдается своей зависимости от него снова… и снова.

_У его Тимоти божественный вкус._

Тим ненавидит его язык.

_-Ногти-_

Под ногтями Тима краснота, это его единственный утешительный приз. Он смотрит на смуглую спину Ра’са, идущего от постели (_нашей постели, возлюбленный_). Ра’с никак не пытается прикрыть царапины, следы, доказывающие страсть и избегаемое удовольствие. Тим мрачно смотрит на него, когда Ра’с возвращается и ставит между ними поднос с фруктами.

Вот бы эти царапины стали шрамами.

_-Бедра-_

Ра’с обожает участок плоти с внутренней стороны ног Возлюбленного, тот, что стоит прежде приза между них. Там так легко оставить след, почтить кожу царапинами и укусами. Молочно-белый становится лиловым, следы его пальцев отпечатываются на коже, голубые вены так и просят подразнить их зубами. Если Возлюбленный лежит на спине, то он цепляется за простыни и контроль покидает его _с изяществом_, тогда дело Раса удерживать его бёдра разведёнными и сводить Тимоти с ума.

Тимоти давится воздухом, пока он с ним играет, дергает бёдрами, пытаясь бороться, но Рас’ придавливает его к кровати безо всякого раскаянья.

_— Я еще не закончил, Возлюбленный,_ — Ра’с будет и дальше оставлять следы, ближе и ближе, наблюдая, как тяжело набухает член, пока Тим не начнет молить… это случится уже скоро.

— _Ра’с, умоляю_, — это едва ли шепот, но кровь Ра’са вскипает. _Именно так._

— Т-с-с-с, милый Тимоти, я дам тебе_ всё_ в своё время. Как и всегда. А теперь расслабься в моих руках, незачем напрягаться. Просто чувствуй, а я воплощу твои желания.

Мышцы на ляжках Тимоти расслабляются. Судорожный вздох, и он перестает выдергивать бёдра, теперь Ра’с может заурчать и соблазнительно огладить его тазовые кости, награждая за послушание.

— Ра… Ра’с?

—_ Знаю, любовь моя, знаю._

Сломить может не только Яма.

_-Волосы-_

Волосы Тимоти идеальной длины. Они почти касаются плеч, и Ра’су по душе перебирать их. Он любит зарываться в них руками, сцеплять пальцы у основания шеи Возлюбленного, направлять его голову туда, куда нужно. Будь это лучший угол для жалящего поцелуя, рывок, чтобы рот открылся шире, позволяя Ра’су проглотить стоны, или же он просто толкает Тимоти вниз, желая получить больше… Ра’с считает, что это справедливо.

В конце концов, Возлюбленный с такой силой тянет, дергает и вцепляется в волосы Ра’са, что рано или поздно вырвет их с корнем.

—_ Так тебе и надо_, — шипит Тим, оттаскивая Ра’са, его хватка на волосах сильная и почти несправедливо болезненная.

Но всё же Ра’с считает, что жертва стоит награды.

_-Запястья-_

Руки Ра’са могут только кандалами обхватывать запястья Тимоти. Изящные кости прекрасно помещаются между большим и указательным пальцами. Но есть и другая возможность, когда Тимоти отвлекается из-за своевременных толчков бёдрами. Только тогда его тело расслабляется, старания Ра’са делают Тимоти беспомощным. Ра’с может отпустить на пару секунд и провести ногтями по его предплечьям. Это даёт лучшую из неохотных реакций.

— Детектив, почему ты до сих пор настолько завораживающе чувствителен?

И он сплетается с ним пальцами, сильнее вжимая Тимоти в матрас. Что угодно, чтобы детектив понял: ему нужно оставаться там, где он сейчас.

Под ним.

Ра’с думает: «Есть и другие способы убедить детектива» — и гладит там, где под бледной кожей бьётся пульс. Тимоти слишком обессилен, чтобы сопротивляться или как-либо мешать ему. Ра’с приподнимает его руку, чтобы протяжно, собственнически поцеловать запястье.

Ра’с ждёт не дождётся возможности воплотить каждый из способов.

_-Лодыжки-_

Они едва успевают перевести дух, а Тимоти пытается сбежать.

Недовольно выгнув бровь, Ра’с наблюдает, как он перекатывается на кровати, чтобы схватить одежду. Это риск, но Ра‘с хватает Тимоти за лодыжку. Тот замирает и зачем же его взгляд так быстро холодеет? Под ледяным взглядом Тимоти Ра’с поглаживает выступающую косточку, но хватку не ослабляет.

— Не стоит торопиться. Я бы ни за что не стал выгонять тебя, Тимоти, — произносит он.

— Мухе говорит _паук_.

Ра’с не обращает внимания на его слова и пробует ещё раз:

— Нет никакой нужды исчезать, словно дым. Останься на ночь, Возлюбленный, ты же на грани потери сознания.

— И по чьей вине?

— Признаю вину. Значит, у меня ещё больше причин это исправить. Прошу, Тимоти, в этой постели ты в безопасности.

Фырканье в ответ.

— Ты очень забавно определяешь безопасность.

Тем не менее, как Ра’с не без удовольствия отмечает, Тимоти не пытается вырваться, когда он подтаскивает его за лодыжку. Тимоти отпускает трико, позволяя ему упасть на пол. Ра’с умирает от желания, рассматривая Тимоти. Гибкое тело расцвечено красным и фиолетовым, следами их акта любви, от этого захватывает дух. Ра’с обнимает Тимоти, прижимается к нему со спины, устраиваясь рядом. Он ничего не может поделать с собой и начинает водить пальцами, стоит Тимоти лечь.

Тот толкает руку, обвивающую его живот, неправильно понимая намерения.

— Ра’с… Меня… сегодня не хватит на ещё один раунд.

— Если бы дело было только в этом. Мой голод по тебе не утолить. Твоя плоть зовёт меня, я пристрастился к твоим крикам, — он жадно пересчитывает рёбра Тимоти, сплетаясь ногами с ним.

— _Извращенец_, — слово переходит в писк, когда Ра’с его дразняще сжимает. Тимоти бьет открытой ладонью и, к счастью, не видит его недовольства. — Я уйду, если не прекратишь.

Угрожает он уже устало, и его слова не достигают цели.

— Прошу, не стоит. Возлюбленный, позволь насладиться твоей компанией во время сна, — Ра’с жаждет этого уюта.

— Только сегодня. С утра я уйду.

— Конечно, Тимоти, — доброжелательно соглашается Ра’с.

Говорят, привычки формируются за двадцать один день… Но зависимости появляются быстрее. _Ра’с на это рассчитывает._ У него достаточно терпения, но было бы приятно, случись всё раньше.

Простыни тёплые, и Ра’с наблюдает, прикрыв глаза, как детектив наконец начинает засыпать.

— Спи уже, Ра’с, — с ворчанием требует Тимоти.

— Спокойной ночи… Возлюбленный.

  
_-Спина-_

— Лицемер чёртов, решай уже! — зло хрипит Тимоти.

Ра’с смещается под ним, сжимает руки на животе Тимоти, толкая его дальше на колени. Прижимаясь к его спине, Ра’с заглядывает через плечо.

— Но детектив, я разрываюсь, ведь вид с _обеих_ сторон превосходен!

Он смотрит вниз, на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, на широко разведённые бёдра своего Возлюбленного, на его член, качающийся каждый раз, когда Ра’с поддаётся движениям Тимоти. Он позволяет ему устанавливать ритм, получать удовольствие, качаясь и сжимаясь. Ра’с осторожно скользит ладонью вверх до шеи Тимоти, подбирая позы, в которой угол станет слаще. В ответ раздаётся прелестное хныканье. Неужели, слушая столь восхитительные звуки, можно захотеть покинуть постель?

— Как мне выбрать лучшую позу, когда ты восхищаешь меня в любой?

— Я так… не...навижу тебя! — вырывается у Тимоти между разочарованными, срывающимися стонами.

Мысль приходит ему в голову, и Ра’с с удовольствием выпрямляется. 

— Я знаю, что нам поможет, моя радость. Стража, принести зеркало! — он на миг отпускает бедро Тимоти, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами, и тени движутся в ответ на его приказ.

_— Даже не думай!_

Но Ра’с находит точку внутри и безжалостно пользуется этим, удерживая бёдра Тимоти неподвижно и упираясь в неё.

Его желание так сильно, Ра’с голодно ухмыляется.

— Ты всё поймёшь, когда увидишь то же, что и я, Возлюбленный.

Пока он не поймёт его, Рас не прекратит, не перестанет пытать его, выискивая позу, в которой его любовник будет петь.

Ра’с уверен, Тимоти всегда даст ему повод проявить… _изобретательность._

  
_-Уши-_

Детектив приходит, когда до рассвета остаётся всего несколько часов. Без предупреждения, внезапно, и этого Ра’с желал больше всего. Как только ему сообщают, он одним приказом отсылает всех прочь. Пусть ничего не стоит между ним и детективом. Коридоры пусты. Никаких запертых дверей, охранников или препятствий, которые помешают его Возлюбленному идти всё глубже в крепость. Огоньки свечей качаются и угасают, когда Ра’с слышит приглушённый стук в дверь. Рот наполняется слюной, на лице появляется победное выражение. Но он быстро его стирает. Ведь Тимоти примет его за издевательство, недопустимо, чтобы собственные действия Ра’са свели на нет весь его успех. Особенно после того, сколько он лелеял и поощрял его, доказывал, что Тимоти рады здесь, во тьме, в объятиях Демона.

Ра’с открывает дверь, голова упирается ему в грудь. Будто Тимоти просто упирался в дверь, а потом гравитация закончила дело, и он делает это случайно.

Только это не случайность.

— Ничего не говори.

Ра’с не может сдержать усмешки, но, к счастью, Тимоти не поднимает головы и ничего не замечает.

— Не проси невозможного, возлюбленный.

Ответный стон, Тимоти ещё немного упирается в него, и Ра’с осторожно берёт его за плечи.

— Понятия не имею, почему я пришёл.

Ра’с воспринимает это как разрешение шаг за шагом втащить его в свои комнаты, снять с него капюшон и отцеплять детали брони одна за другой, бросая на пол.

— Я тоже, Тимоти. Тем не менее сейчас не лучшее время для подобных прозрений. Уже поздно, а ты устал. Идём в кровать.

Он проводит руками по спине Возлюбленного, массирует основание его черепа. Пальцами он гладит за ушами. Устало и мучительно медленно, Тимоти поднимает руки и сцепляет их позади шеи Ра’са. Он прижимается к нему грудью, и Ра’с тянет его на себя, пока Тимоти не оказывается в его руках.

Он шумно выдыхает в ухо Ра’са и не может подавить дрожь. Это чудесно. Это идеально.

_— Хорошо…_

_-Губы-_

Тим ударит Ра’са, если тот не перестанет.

—_ Прекрати._

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — губы Ра’са складываются в знающую ухмылку, и Тим _готов_ потянуться через стол и… сделать что-нибудь, что угодно, только бы стереть это выражение с его мерзкого лица.

Потому что утро начало переходить в завтрак. _Потом — завтрак и шахматы_. Потом завтрак, шахматы и…

— Детектив, я могу обладать информацией, которая будет тебе интересна. Если желаешь, я могу поведать её в своём кабинете. Но это займёт… некоторое время.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — шипит Тимоти.

Губы Раса приподнимаются, обнажая зубы.

— Неужели?

— Прекрати, — Возлюбленный щурится и гримасничает, когда Ра’с ставит перед ним вторую чашку.

— Нет, — Рас тянется и приподнимает пальцем его подбородок, захлопывая недовольный рот. — Вряд ли я когда-либо прекращу.

Тим может отодвинуться. Он не обязан сидеть неподвижно, когда Рас наклоняется и их губы соприкасаются. Он не обязан открывать рот, когда Рас проводит языком, убеждая раскрыть губы шире и делясь вкусом масалы. Не обязан закрывать глаза, когда Рас чередует посасывание и легкие поцелуи, с которыми передает жгучие капли специй. 

Тим ничего не обязан.

Но он знает, Ра’с знает, _они оба знают_, что обольщение идет вполне успешно. Вообще-то… возможно, уже поздно.

Твою ж мать.

Твою ж мать.

_Твою ж мать._


End file.
